


Run Into You

by Eleana_Lee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Getting Together, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, dean is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When asked, Dean always said that he finally asked Cas out on a date after he finally gathered enough courage, and asked Cas when they ran across each other in the hallways.  Well, that wasn’t necessarily true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOCness, high school AU
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing is mine. Not even the prompt, which I found on tumblr otpprompts again
> 
> A/N: never let it be said that I’m good at coming up with titles. I suck. Big time. I was browsing for prompts again and came across this. I mean, doesn’t this just scream the usual cast at you? Haha. So here’s the original prompt.
> 
> Person A of the OTP is late and literally runs into Person B on their way to work/school/etc. Person A is physically smaller yet manages to bowl B over and send their belongings flying. How does Person B react?  
> Bonus: Person C set the entire thing up by shutting off A’s alarm clock, and making sure B was in a position to intercept A

In high school, Castiel was a weedy little thing.  Anna always said his puberty struck him late, but when it did, it struck hard.  Most people didn’t believe it was really him in his high school photos, and Dean would preen when people commented that he had managed to get the rose while it was still budding and was now enjoying the bloom.

 

Cas complained at being compared to a rose, of course, saying he liked sunflowers more, but his complaints fell on deaf ears.

 

Dean was older than Cas by two years, and he was in the same class as Gabriel.  He hadn’t known the two were related, and made the mistake of telling Gabriel that he thought Cas was cute.  Gabriel had been unbearable since, trying to set him up with his little brother.

 

Gabriel told Cas that Dean had a crush on him, but Cas wouldn’t believe that the popular Dean would like him, so Dean didn’t make a move.  Well, he came around to Gabriel’s place a lot since he found out Cas was his little brother under the pretence of studying or working on group projects together, but he didn’t ask Cas out or anything.

 

Anna said it made him look like a creepy stalker, but whatever.  She wasn’t Cas, and her opinions didn’t matter.

 

It was two months later that he finally asked Cas out on a date and Cas said yes.  When people asked him how they began dating, he always told them that he finally gathered enough courage and asked Cas when they ran across each other in the hallways.  Well, that wasn’t necessarily true.

 

Gabriel, the prankster, had turned off Cas’ alarm for the day, because he enjoying watching his siblings run around the house like a headless chicken to get ready for school or work.  His target changed depending on his mood, and on that particular day, he felt like messing with both Dean and Cas.  He knew Dean always walked down the hallways in front of Cas’ first class on the way to his own class close to the late bell, so they would definitely bump into each other.  Maybe he could ask for a packet of M&Ms as payment for making Dean’s day.  The poor sap was always much more cheerful after he saw Cas, although he didn’t see Cas often.

 

The thing he didn’t take into account was the fact that Cas was in the track team, and was one of the sprinters.  As he watched Cas run, he wondered if he would get there earlier than Dean and wouldn’t bump into him.  Well, there goes the possibility of getting a free packet of M&Ms.

 

However, he need not have worried, because the two idiots did run into each other after all.  Or more accurately, Cas ran into Dean.  Possibly with the force of a cannon ball being fired at him.  Well, that was a huge exaggeration, but you know what he meant.

 

Dean was a quarterback.  It was one of the reasons he was popular at their school.  He was built, and physically nearly twice the size of Cas, especially since he hadn’t hit his growth spurt and didn’t build his muscles the way Dean did.  So imagine his shock and shame when Cas barrelled into him, and instead of catching Cas and steadying him, he ended up getting bowled over, flying a good one meter or so, before landing on his back, his backpack digging painfully into his back while Cas was sprawled on top of him.

 

“Oh my goodness, Dean, are you alright?  Are you hurt?” Cas asked in worry as he scrambled off from on top of him.

 

“Apart from my pride, nope, peachy,” Dean thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling above.

 

“Dean?” Cas asked again, concern colouring his tone.

 

“Nah, I’m fine,” Dean said as he sat up, relieving the pain on his back from his bag digging into it.  “Takes more than that to take me out.”

 

Cas looked relieved at that.  “Oh, that’s good,” he said.  “Um, I have to run now because I’m going to be late, but let me make it up to you?  I feel bad.  You could have been injured badly.”

 

“Well, maybe you could let me take you out on a date as compensation?” Dean asked.  He didn’t know why he had the courage to ask Cas now, all of a sudden and out of the blue, but he reckoned it might have something to do with the fact that if Cas rejected him, he could claim he wasn’t thinking straight due to possible head injury, and maybe it wouldn’t be awkward afterwards because Cas would think it was just a momentary lapse in judgment.

 

Nothing about his crush was momentary or a lapse in judgment, but he’d rather have Cas as a friend than not at all.  Yes, that was cheesy as heck, but he was allowed to be cheesy, at least in his own head.

 

“I—oh, you are serious?” Cas asked almost disbelievingly.  “I thought Gabriel was just pulling my leg.”

 

“I am quite serious,” Dean said.  “I wouldn’t let him tease you that way.  I mean, do you really think I’m that cruel?”

 

“No,” Cas said quickly, “but Gabriel can be, sometimes.  Um, yes, of course, I’ll go out with you.  I’ll even pay for your coffee as, um, apology for running into you like that.”

 

“Of course,” Dean said, “if it would make you feel better.  No apology necessary, though.”

 

Cas smiled at him.  “Okay.  Um, I’m free this afternoon if you want.”

 

“Then we’ll go this afternoon,” Dean said.  “I’ll pick you up at home?  Oh, never mind that.  I’ll wait at the gate.  I don’t want to give Gabriel more fodder for teasing us.”

 

“That’s a wise decision.  I’ll see you after class, Dean.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you.”

 

Cas got up to leave, but Dean caught his wrist before he did.

 

“Oh, I just got one favour to ask you,” Dean said, and Cas looked at him curiously.  “We never, _never_ , ever tell anyone about this.”

 

“About us dating?” Cas looked at him in confusion.

 

“Oh, no, even if you don’t tell anyone, I’d probably tell everyone who would listen,” Dean said as he shook his head.  “We don’t tell anyone ever about how you sent me flying when you ran into me.”

 

Cas laughed then.  “Of course,” he agreed, although his eyes were twinkling with mirth.  “After all, what would people say when they find out that star quarterback Dean Winchester is taken down by weedy little Castiel, hm?”

 

“I don’t particularly like you when you’re being sarcastic.”

 

“Lies.  You still like me anyway.”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

And that was how Dean and Cas truly got together.  People who only knew them after high school didn’t know better, but a lot of students in their school knew, just because they looked outside when they heard the crash.  Dean remained oblivious to the fact that nearly the entire school knew through the gossip vine, and Cas didn’t have the heart to tell him, only smiling indulgently at him whenever he left out that particular detail.

 

Of course, Gabriel wouldn’t be Gabriel if he didn’t insert that detail into his best man speech, and Dean wondered if Cas would divorce him if he killed his brother.  Cas sent him a look that said “I told you so”, and Dean decided that asking Gabriel to be the best man at their wedding?  Now _that_ was a momentary lapse in judgment.


End file.
